


Universe Ambassador

by kuonji



Category: Firefly, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It was late by the time Daniel finally came to bed.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universe Ambassador

**Author's Note:**

>  Thanks to theemdash for giving me the thumbs-up on this. :)
> 
> This is an AU ficlet that follows #2 of theemdash's five things story, [There's No Place Like Home](http://what-works.livejournal.com/26299.html). I also recommend reading her ficlets, [Just a Whore](http://jdpfic-mod.dreamwidth.org/869.html?thread=34917#cmt34917) and [Good Tea](http://jdpfic-mod.dreamwidth.org/869.html?thread=98661#cmt98661).
> 
> Alternative Links:  
> <http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/12686.html>

  
It was late by the time Daniel finally came to bed. Jack was awoken by the dip in the mattress behind him, but though he waited, his lover didn't put his arms around him as he usually liked to do.

Jack rolled over to face him. Daniel had his hands behind his head. "What're you thinking about?"

Daniel seemed to have been waiting for the opening. "I would have done it," he answered, without preamble. "I would have chosen the same thing."

"No." Jack frowned, angry, shocked, disappointed, jealous, sad. Confused.

"I would." He sounded so sure.

"Why?"

"It would have been the best way -- maybe the only way -- that I could travel and meet other cultures, go to other worlds. Safely, that is. I would have wanted that."

"Since when is _whoring_ safe?"

"He's not... It's an artist profession. White-collar work. He has a lot of power, in a way, and people respect him. It's not something that just anyone can do."

Jack grimaced, incredulous. "He's _selling_ his _body_."

Daniel's face flickered. Jack couldn't make out his expression in the dark, but he could imagine the contortion of angry exasperation that he'd gotten often enough in the past. "Prostitution wasn't always considered a distasteful profession. There's numerous instances of divine priestesses who engaged in--"

"Save it," Jack cut him off. He didn't need a history lesson. Not when Daniel was contemplating... _this_. Jack hadn't passed him the information that he'd gotten from the 'Captain' just so Daniel could justify it all.

Daniel sighed. "You saw him, Jack. Did he look like some downtrodden hooker to you?"

Jack easily recalled the generous hands and gentle smile that had yanked at his heart, even knowing that man wasn't _his_ Daniel. It was terrifying. "No," he had to admit. He had to add, "Do you think he's happy?"

"Well, he looked perfectly--"

"No." Jack reached out, placing his palm over his lover's heartbeat. "Do _you_ think he's happy? Doing what he does. Living how he lives."

Daniel didn't brush him off, didn't pretend not to understand. "I think... I think he could be, yeah." He took Jack's hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

  
END.


End file.
